ABSTRACT/PROJECT SUMMARY The world has recently witnessed unprecedented advances in biomedical research and discovery. We have observed technological miracles including isolation of human embryonic stem cells, completion of the human genome project, generation of new heart valves from stem cells and the discovery of novel genetic risk factors through genome-wide screens. With the rapid development and application of new technologies to biomedical research, enormous progress has been made in understanding basic human biology and disease. However, the translation of this knowledge to the discovery, development and optimal use of pharmacological therapies has not kept pace. This slow progress can be attributed, primarily, to two factors: 1) a severe shortage of well trained, qualified clinical pharmacology investigators, nationally, who can fulfill this need for translational research and, 2) a marked contraction of training opportunities within the U.S. At UCSF, we are keenly aware of what has been described as an ?overwhelming mandate? to train the next generation of clinical pharmacologist researchers. We are uniquely positioned to fulfill the growing and evolving needs of adult and pediatric clinical pharmacology through the recruitment of a diverse and highly motivated pool of M.D., Pharm.D. and Ph.D. trainees into our research-intensive Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics Postdoctoral Training Program (https://pharm.ucsf.edu/cpt). For the past 54 years, the UCSF Clinical Pharmacology Training program has consistently produced clinical pharmacologists of the highest caliber. In this competing renewal application, we propose to continue and extend our highly successful clinical pharmacology-training program, which includes seven two-year fellowship positions. Our fellows will be educated in translational research ? from basic science to clinical application ? through our mentored research training, didactic coursework and participation in a biweekly seminar series. Faculty mentors in the program, committed to training our fellows, have high impact, NIH-funded research programs and teaching careers. Drs. Burchard and Floren lead the program. Dr. Burchard, M.D., M.P.H., studies genetics and pharmacogenetics in minority children. Dr. Burchard served as an advisor to the Director for the National Institutes of Health's ?All of Us? initiative. Dr. Floren, PharmD., is the Director of Advanced Scientific and Clinical Training for the UCSF PharmD program. Our research strengths include pediatric pharmacology, vulnerable populations, pharmacogenomics, pharmacometrics, systems pharmacology and regulatory sciences. Our program will help create a well-trained and diverse group of clinical-scientist investigators who will serve as tomorrow's leaders in clinical pharmacology research and practice in academia as well as the pharmaceutical, biotechnology industries and regulatory agencies.